


Stars in Your Eyes, Babe

by jennacide



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also Non-Fluff, Anal Sex, Bucky Is Underage?, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Poetry, Pre-TWS!Bucky, Rimming, Steve Is Hopelessly In Love With Bucky, blowjob, i honestly don't know, post-serum!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennacide/pseuds/jennacide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky forgets to order more contacts and is forced to show Steve his unbearably huge, dorky glasses. Sexytimes obviously ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired loosely by OhCaptainMyCaptain1918's story "After Hours" (which is an AMAZING Stucky fic. Go read it. Now.)

“Buck, that you?” Steve calls out, hearing the front door open and close, bringing a bit of harsh winter air in. He takes a sip of his coffee and glances up as Bucky walks into the warm kitchen, rubbing his hands together and blowing on them, trying to heat them up. He squints at Steve and smiles.

Gesturing to Steve’s steaming cup of coffee, Bucky asks, “Can I have one-a’ those? It’s pretty cold outside tonight.” He peels off his coat and drapes it over the back of the chair, needing to try a few times before it finally stays on.

Steve laughs at Bucky’s goofiness, starting to stand up. “Yeah, of course, babe.”

Bucky holds up his right hand towards Steve, palm out, indicating that he should remain seated. “I can get it.” He squints at the pile of papers resting on the table in front of Steve. “You keep gradin’ those papers.” He walks to Steve and gives him a gentle kiss- after a few misses- on the lips. He turns and saunters over to Steve’s coffee pot, tripping a few times in the process. 

Steve bites his lip as he watches Bucky meander away from him, eyes captivated by the sway of Bucky’s hips and the way his black skinny jeans hug his tight ass in all the right places. However, instead of turning away to grade more papers, Steve continues to stare after Bucky, eyebrows creasing in the middle as he realizes that Bucky’s movements today are far more clumsy than Steve’s ever seen them before.

Bucky stumbles along the kitchen, running his hands over each cabinet until his comes to the third one. Then he opens it and fumbles with the mugs until his hands find one suitable for coffee, before groping for the handle of the coffee pot and managing to spill nearly a quarter onto the counter between beginning to fill his cup and ending it. He turns and slowly makes his way back to Steve, waving his free hand in front of him, trying to feel if anything’s in front of him. 

Steve raises his eyebrow questioningly at Bucky once he’s seated kitty-corner to Steve at the table. Bucky lifts his brows back in answer, keeping eye contact as he lifts his cup to his lips and takes a sip. 

“What?” Bucky finally asks after several tense seconds of hardcore eyebrow language. 

Steve grins and chuckles slightly. “What’s going on with you tonight? You’re all squinty and-” he makes a vague wavy motion with his hands- “clumsy.” He sets his pen down and leans in closer to Bucky, expression becoming worried. “You’re not on anything, are you?”

Bucky rolls his eyes and smirks at Steve. “No, I’m not.” He takes another sip of his coffee. “Everything’s fine, Steve.” 

Steve narrows his eyes. After being together for as long as they had been, it was almost too easy for him to tell was Bucky was being far too nonchalant for something to be true. “C’mon, Buck, tell me what’s wrong.”

Bucky furrows his brows irritably and looks like he’s going to deny the accusation again, but sighs and gives in at the look on Steve’s face. He looks down into his mug and mumbles, “I ran out of….” The sentence trails off quietly, lost to Steve’s ears.

“‘You ran out of’ what?” Steve asks.

“I ran out of contacts,” Bucky says, louder this time, but still very faint. Steve notices that his boyfriend’s blushing. 

“Ohh, so that’s why you’re acting that way.” Steve shrugs. “So you ran out of contacts, no big deal. Don’t you have a backup pair of glasses? I mean, you must have worn them if you drove over here; I heard your car pull up.” He begins to panic. “You did wear glasses, right?”

Bucky grimaces and nods. “Yeah, I did wear them.” He looks up at Steve again, grey eyes wide. “But you don’t understand,” he says, “my prescription is awful. I have the worst eyesight ever.” He pulls something out of the pocket of his coat. “If I show you my glasses, do you promise not to laugh at me?” 

Steve smiles reassuringly. “Of course.” He pauses. “Y’know, I never knew you even wore contacts.”

Bucky snorts, unfolding the black frames. “Yeah, it’s not really something I like to broadcast.” He ducks his head down and slides the bulky things on. “You better not laugh,” he warns, bringing his face up again to look at Steve.

Steve’s jaw doesn’t physically drop when he sees Bucky in his glasses for the first time, but mentally his whole fucking head has fallen to the floor and rolled away from him. “Buck- how could I ever laugh at you when you look this gorgeous?” 

Bucky blushes and buries his face in his hands, trying to hide from Steve’s reverent gaze. “‘M not gorgeous in glasses,” he argues. 

Steve reaches out and tips Bucky’s head back up, softly stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Bullshit,” he whispers, before leaning forward and capturing Bucky’s lips in his own.  
Bucky sighs and blissfully kisses Steve back, opening his mouth slightly and letting his tongue gently slot with Steve’s. Their tongues move against each other in tandem before Steve pulls away, dragging a whine from Bucky’s throat as he does so. 

Steve ignores it and stares at Bucky’s face, taking in the way the thick black frames focus one’s attention on the rough angle of Bucky’s jaw, and how the lenses magnify his already huge, sparkling eyes to dimensions Steve would never have thought achievable. He stands up and takes Bucky’s hand in his own. “Come upstairs,” he murmurs. “And leave the glasses on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's first experience of seeing Bucky in glasses ends with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I have just been cruising lately! I wanna thank all you guys who left kudos and bookmarks, that really helped me power through this! I spent the majority of today working on it (when I wasn't helping my mom make cookies) and I'm so pleased it's finished! Happy early Christmas to those of you who celebrate, and to those who don't, I hope you also have a wonderful day!

A shiver goes through Bucky. Seduction has never been Steve’s strong suit- that’s always primarily been Bucky’s department- but there’s a tone in Steve’s voice and a gleam in his soft blue eyes that Bucky’s never witnessed before. It ignites a fierce fire in his belly and his heart starts to beat faster. 

“Okay,” he whispers, rising. With Steve leading the way and Bucky trailing behind, the pair leaves the kitchen and heads towards the stairs. Bucky trips several times on the way up, mesmerized by the determined stride of Steve’s legs and the way his butt looks in his neatly pressed khakis. They stop at the first door, Steve’s bedroom.

Not bothering to close the door behind them, Steve turns to face Bucky. “Let me see those eyes.” Steve gently cups Bucky’s face with his warm hands and kisses him lightly in the middle of his forehead. “You’re so lovely, Buck.” He lets his forehead fall on Bucky’s with the lightest of thumps, closing his eyes and smiling. 

Bucky smiles back and tilts his head upward to press his lips to Steve’s. He breathes deeply and exhales slowly, turning their bodies so that he’s now the one with his back to the door. He lightly pushes Steve onto the bed, climbing onto his lap after him. He presses his face into the crook of Steve’s neck as the blond begins to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair. 

“What do you want, babydoll?” Steve murmurs into Bucky’s ear. 

Bucky snuggles in closer to his lover and places his left hand over Steve’s heart, the other wrapping itself around Steve’s head, stroking his hair affectionately. “Write me a poem.” 

“Hmmm…” Steve ponders. “A poem about what?” He shifts slightly so he and Bucky are almost laying side by side.

“I dunno,” Bucky smiles, tracing a heart over and over on Steve’s chest. He peers up. “Whatever you want.”

“In that case-” Steve grins, seizing Bucky and flipping them over so that the brunet’s pinned beneath him- “I’ll write it about you.” He brings his head down and begins to press open-mouthed kisses to Bucky’s neck and face, hands sliding beneath his shirt and up his chest. “The first line describing the irresistible taste of your skin.”

Bucky moans and threads his fingers through Steve’s hair. “What words would you use?”

“Salted caramel. Apple spice.” Steve inhales and digs his teeth into Bucky’s neck harder. “Sugared blackberries.” He grips the bottom of Bucky’s shirt and tugs up, trying to take it off. Bucky twists impatiently, trying to wriggle out. Succeeding in removing the offending piece of clothing, Steve licks a long stripe up from Bucky’s navel to his collarbone. “Quite possibly a hint of… Pine?” 

Bucky laughs. “Like a Christmas tree?”

Steve smirks. “Yes.  _ My  _ Christmas tree. That I’m free- to decorate- however- I- wish.” He punctuates each word with a harsh nip to Bucky’s clavicle, admiring the way the pale flesh blooms up at the irritation. 

“What else?” Bucky pants, face beginning to flush red with exertion. Steve can feel the younger man’s hardness pressing into his own rapidly growing erection and thrusts his hips down once. Bucky gasps, eyes flying open. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

“ _ Soon _ ,” Steve replies, and continues his assault on Bucky’s skin, moving down to his stiff nipples. He latches his mouth over a sensitive bud and sucks, purring with pleasure at the noises of pleasure Bucky begins emitting. 

“Shit, Stevie, need-” Bucky grunts, scrambling at the bottom of Steve’s sweater with his shaky fingers. “Gotta get this- off!” He utters a triumphant noise at his success, when Steve’s chest is laid bare before him. “So beautiful,” he whispers reverently, reaching to place one hand over Steve’s heart again. 

Steve responds by placing his own hand over Bucky’s and gazing into his boyfriend’s clear grey eyes. “I love you to the moon and back,” he whispers.

Bucky blushes, biting his lip to contain his grin. “Dork,” he mumbles, looking away. He glances back up at Steve. “My dork.” 

Laughing, Steve nuzzles his face into Bucky’s neck and begins to wind his hand down Bucky’s chest and into his jeans. “Hmmm, so after taste, I should describe your smell.” He nibbles Bucky’s ear. “Soap. Axe body spray.” Inhaling deeply, he moves his mouth over to the other side of Bucky’s head. “Mountain Lodge candle.” By this point, Bucky’s pants are unbuttoned and Steve is stroking his cock through his boxers, with Bucky moaning lightly. “The scent of rain,” he murmurs into Bucky’s ear. “The air on a clear day at five in the morning. Pancakes cooking for breakfast.”

“Steve,” Bucky pants, thrusting his hips up lewdly. “T-Touch me more.”  

Steve aggressively mouths the outline of Bucky’s ear and roughly whispers, “You’re gonna regret that once I have you tied up and screaming for mercy.” He sinks his teeth into Bucky’s neck. Bucky lets out a strangled gasp and shudders, twisting and melting into Steve’s bed. Beginning a pattern of harsh bites and soothing licks, Steve continues with his praise of Bucky. “You have the sun in your smile and stars in your eyes. You’re the human equivalent of the moon: pale and secretive and with a side that few are lucky enough to see.”

Bucky blushes and throws a hand over his face, trying to hide the color suffusing his cheeks. “C’mon, Stevie, that’s embarrassing.”

“No, babe, it’s the truth,” Steve tells him earnestly, and gives him one last kiss before withdrawing. He lies on his side next to Bucky, propping his head up with one arm and gently tracing the outline of Bucky’s muscles with his other. “You’re the most exquisite being I’ve ever known. You have the ethereal beauty of an angel who’s fallen and doesn’t know how to get home.” He strokes Bucky’s face and gently cups his chin.

Bucky shyly smiles up at Steve, his eyelashes huge behind his glasses. “D’you really think that?”

“Yes, I do.” Breaking into a grin, Steve continues, “Let me show you.” Before Bucky has time to react, Steve is up and off the bed, heading towards his closet. He comes back almost as quickly as he’d gone, and he holds up two ties. “Go lay down at the head of the bed and spread your arms for me, babydoll.”

Nodding excitedly, Bucky scoots his body up Steve’s bed until he’s in the correct position. He eagerly extends his arms, and watches as Steve gently ties them, one at a time, to the bedposts. “What are you gonna do to me?” Bucky asks breathlessly. His eyes are shining bright and Steve gently leans down to kiss his forehead.

“Prove to you how precious you are,” he responds, kneeling in front of Bucky. He presses soft kisses to Bucky’s navel and lower stomach, occasionally brushing the waistband of Bucky’s boxers with his lips or nose. Bucky squirms and bites his lips, but he doesn’t get  _ too _ impatient. 

Steve slowly slides Bucky’s jeans and his boxers all the way off his long, toned legs, and begins to press kisses against them as well, beginning at the younger man’s calves. He pauses around Bucky’s knee to rub his cheek against it, and looks up just in time to see Bucky blush and close his eyes. 

“So sweet,” Bucky whispers. Steve smiles to himself and continues working his way up Bucky’s legs to his crotch. By this point, Bucky’s cock is hard and leaking pre-cum from the tip, gently dripping into the dark thatch of curly pubic hair. Bucky’s face is red from exertion and he’s panting slightly, but Steve decides to prolong his suffering a little longer. “Ahh!” Bucky exclaims when he feels Steve grip his legs and raise them above his head. Steve wedges himself in between Bucky’s spread thighs.

“Okay, you can let them down down,” Steve assures Bucky, who obliges, crossing his heels at the base of Steve’s neck. “God, you’re sexy,” Steve breathes, taking in the sight of Bucky’s tight little asshole staring back at him. He inches closer and slowly licks one long stripe from Bucky’s hole up to his balls, and gently swirls his tongue around them. Bucky moans and arches his back, breathing harshly.

“S-Steve,” he groans.”

Steve begins to fuck Bucky’s ass open with his tongue, occasionally replacing his tongue with his fingers so that he can suck Bucky off. He tastes like sweat and soap, and Steve doesn’t think he can get enough of the delectable flavor. 

After what seems like ages, Steve’s jaw is beginning to feel sore and he thinks maybe it’s time for lube. Bucky’s hole is nice and relaxed, and Steve notices how it quivers each time he touches his boyfriend’s body- especially his beautiful cock.

“You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous,” Steve growls, climbing off the bed and stalking to his dresser. He pauses, then grabs a light blue bottle and comes back. “Now it’s time to make you scream.”

Bucky inhales sharply as he feels Steve crouch in front of him and begin to coat his asshole with lube using his… tongue? Bucky gasps and lifts his torso up as far as his restraints will let him, and sure enough, there’s Steve, moaning erotically as he slowly swirls his tongue in and around Bucky’s hole.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Bucky hisses, and lets his head fall back onto his pillow. He whines, desperately trying to free his hand so that he can yank on his dick. “Shit, you- you gotta touch me more than that, I’m dyin’ over here.”

Complying to Bucky’s wishes, Steve wraps one large lube- coated hand around Bucky’s cock and begins to rub up and down in long, languid strokes. Bucky begins to moan and pant in earnest, puncturing it with small whimpers now and then, and the sounds go straight to Steve’s throbbing erection. Drawing away, he roughly yanks his pants and underwear off, throwing them in a tangled mess on the floor. 

“You gonna fuck me now?” Bucky asks, looking up at Steve through half-lidded eyes. His glasses are slightly fogged up from his heavy breathing, and his dusky cheeks are flooded with the most intense shade of pink Steve’s ever seen on a human’s face. His chest and neck are absolutely littered with little red marks, and Steve knows that some of them, the deeper ones, will turn into bruises. He wonders if Bucky will let him paint them.

“Yeah, sweetheart, I will.” Steve squeezes some lube onto his hand and slowly coats his dick with it. Keeping one hand on his erection, he moves his body so that he’s over Bucky, his legs inside the spread “v” of Bucky’s. Exhaling, he smoothly glides his cock inside Bucky, the latter grunting harshly. Steve stops, prepared to ask Bucky if he’s okay, but Bucky’s eyes are closed and he has a serene smile on his face. 

“‘S okay, baby,” Bucky breathes, wriggling his ass against Steve. “‘M okay, keep going. Shove it in.”

Nodding, despite the fact that Bucky can’t see him, Steve takes a deep breath and thrusts forward. Hard. Groaning in pleasure, he falls forward, hands on either side of Bucky’s head. He drops his forehead onto Bucky’s chest and moans as he moves his cock in and out… in… and out….

Bucky lets out a cry and his eyes snap open. His mouth opens in a wide “O”, able to do nothing further other than stare up at Steve in a state of rapture. “So good,” he whispers. “Kiss me.”

And Steve does. Moaning hotly, he quickly devours Bucky’s mouth with his own. The two lovers thrust back and forth against each other, desire seeping from their pores and filling the air with the smell of it. A thin sheen of sweat begins to coat their bodies, providing extra lubrication and helping their bodies move more easily against the other’s. 

At Bucky’s request, Steve reaches between their slick stomachs and palms Bucky’s aching dick, providing it with much needed relief. It’s been several weeks since the two have been able to have a good solid  _ fuck _ , and they’re feeling how  _ good  _ it feels in every fiber of their beings. Steve desperately thrusts deep inside Bucky’s tight ass while Bucky moans and pulls at his restraints, wishing he could touch Steve. 

Anxious to mark Bucky more as  _ his, _ Steve begins to press hard kisses into his boyfriend’s neck, sucking and nibbling and leaving bruises that won’t even begin to fade anytime soon. Steve can hear him hiss in pain but then quickly moan with pleasure as Steve continues to ram into the younger’s lanky frame with his own muscled one. 

“I wish my hands were free,” Bucky moans. “I’d be scratchin’ your back so fuckin’ hard that it’d leave  _ scars. _ ”

Steve tugs on Bucky’s earlobe with his teeth, hips moving steadily against his boyfriend, and murmurs, “I can’t fuckin’ wait.”

Bucky actually  _ sobs  _ and lets out a harsh wail, “Fuck, Stevie, sugar doll, let me fuckin’ come. Oh, I swear I’ll be good, I’ll be a good boy and I’ll never ask for permission ever again if you just let me come  _ right now _ . Babe, I can’t hold it in, I can’t and I don’t wanna be bad, I wanna be good. I-”

Steve cuts Bucky off with a slow, deep kiss. He gently fucks his tongue in and out of Bucky’s mouth, and he can feel Bucky softening beneath him. Steve whispers in his ear, “Of course you can come, sweetheart,” and Bucky exhales shakily. 

With his eyes closed and ruby-red bottom lip between slightly crooked teeth, it only takes a few more thrusts of Steve’s cock against his prostate for Bucky to come. Steve’s name explodes from his mouth and his whole body seizes up as it’s wracked with a powerful orgasm. Slack-jawed, Bucky falls limp against the bed and slowly breathes out. Steve decreases the force of his thrusts to a soft push, and gently brings himself to climax. When he comes, his orgasm isn’t as violent as Bucky’s, but instead an ache that slow-burns its way through his body.

Breathing heavily, Steve undoes the ties around Bucky’s wrists and collapses on top of him, utterly spent. Laughing, Bucky pounds Steve’s back and breathlessly exclaims, “Babe, you’re too big!” Groaning, Steve reluctantly rolls onto his back, gripping Bucky and pulling him up to rest on his chest. Bucky grins down at him. “I think I should wear my glasses more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, okay, so... I tried to write a scene where they ate ass, but, um, that's not really one of my strong suits (if you couldn't tell). I personally am not not into rimming, like, I find it hot to read about, but I dunno, I'm not very good at writing it. So maybe I'll incorporate rimming in some of my future fics, but don't get your hopes up. But again, thank you for reading and seriously, let me know what you think! I ALWAYS appreciate feedback :)


End file.
